Conventionally, a package is mounted to a substrate (or joined with another package) by reflowing solder bumps between the package and the substrate or other package, and then, an underfill is drawn by capillary action into the area between the package and the substrate or other package. More recently, no-flow underfill material has been applied directly to the substrate or other package, and then the package is pressed onto the underfill. In both scenarios, the entire area between the package and the substrate or other package is filled with underfill for solder joint reliability.
all arranged in accordance with various embodiments of the present disclosure.